


Payback is an Aca-Bitch

by TheInfiniteQuestion



Series: Winning Isn't Everything [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInfiniteQuestion/pseuds/TheInfiniteQuestion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sequel to Suit and Tie. From anonymous tumblr user. “Dude, suit and tie, fricken A+ :) you should totes do a follow up where Beca gets kom back after they win world's???”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback is an Aca-Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> After a (completely unplanned) three(ish) week hiatus, I’ve finally returned! And with the long-anticipated Suit and Tie sequel! Like its predecessor, it turned out much longer than I expected, and it took several re-workings for me to be satisfied enough with it. NSFW, of course. I don’t expect this to make up for my absence, but it’ll have to do for now.

Beca grinned as deafening cheers sounded from the crowd after the Bellas' original song. She glanced to her right to see Kommissar lingering with her group to watch their performance, and smirked as the woman shook her head at her co-leader, motioning for the group to retreat.

As the Bellas left the stage, all the girls cheered. Emily squealed happily, enveloping Beca in a tight hug. "O-M-aca-G!! Beca, we did it!!"

The tiny brunette smiled, returning her hug. "Yep, couldn't have done it without you, Legacy. Your song really hit 'em hard."

Fat Amy gave an enthusiastic fist pump. "Yeah! We totally crushed those Deutsch-bags!"

A chorus of excited yeah’s rung out amongst the group, and Beca felt like her grin was somehow getting wider by the second. Suddenly, the wind was knocked out of her as she was tackle hugged by Chloe, and she staggered back a little. "Oof! Easy there, Chlo! Uh... you okay?"

The brunette watched her co-captain with concern as the redhead's eyes shimmered with tears. "Yeah, Becs. Just happy. So, _so_ happy!"

"Well yeah, you got what you wanted, right? The Bellas are reinstated and the tradition'll go strong for years to come, or whatever." She smirked teasingly at Emily. "As long as Legacy can keep things running smoothly."

Emily nodded determinedly. "I won't let you guys down!"

Stacie nudged her way between the freshman and their tiny team captain, slinging her arms over their shoulders. “Okay, okay, that’s great and all, but the hotel’s hosting an after-party for all the acapella teams, and I’m not gonna miss out on a party!”

Amy nodded. “She’s got a point.” She turned to Beca and Chloe, mock saluting them. “Captains! Requesting permission to bask in our victory with an aca-awesome celebration!”

The redhead glanced at her co-captain. “Whatcha think, Becs?”

Beca shrugged. “I don’t see why not. Permission granted.”

“Yes!” Stacie pulled the tiny brunette closer to her. “And _you’re_ gonna tell me all about-”

Beca rolled her eyes. “Don’t push your luck, Stace.”

“Aw, but I really wanna know!”

Amy nodded. “Yeah, boss, we all kinda do.”

Chloe huffed, crossing her arms. “Like that’s not totally obvious.”

Stacie pouted at the other girl. “C’mon, Chloe...” The taller girl wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. “I bet you wanna know too.”

The redhead wrinkled her nose. “Ugh. As if.”

Beca raised a hand. “Uh, hello? I’m right here. And like I said before, I’m not telling any of you guys anything. Partly ‘cause I don’t want to, but...” She glanced nervously at her co-captain, who was still mildly seething. “Mostly ‘cause I don’t wanna die...”

Emily nodded. “Yeah, guys, that would suck. We just won Worlds! Let’s just go back to the hotel and have fun at the party!”

Stacie sighed. “Ugh, fiiine.” She turned to Beca. “You weaseled out of telling me _this_ time, but the night’s still young, and I _will_ get details out of you!” She grinned. “Now, let’s get back to the hotel. The party doesn’t start ‘til I’m there!”

Amy shook her head. “Nah, I think you mean it doesn’t start until _I’m_ there.”

The group watched in amusement as the two went back and forth about whose presence would make more of an impact, and Beca sighed in relief as the heat was taken off of her. For the moment, anyway.

~~~~~

There was a sizable convention hall within the hotel, and the after-party was just getting started as the Bellas entered the room. All of the girls except for Beca and Emily made a beeline for the bar. The tiny brunette glanced at the freshman and shrugged. “Sorry, Legacy. Want me to get you something?”

The taller girl shook her head. “Nah, I’m good. Thanks.” She gestured around the room. “The atmosphere’s already getting me pretty hyped, and you know, our big win and everything.”

“Good. Remember the feeling.” Beca nudged Emily forward. “Now, go have fun. I’m gonna go check something out.”

“You mean check _someone_ out!” The Bellas captain sighed as Stacie returned, drinks in hand, and the tall brunette offered one to Beca. “Here ya go, Cap.”

The smaller girl narrowed her eyes in suspicion as she took the cup, and put it up to her nose to smell it. “Jesus!” Beca flinched away from the concoction as her eyes began to sting with tears. “Stacie, what the hell did you even _put_ in this?”

The taller girl shrugged. “I just figured a lot of the good stuff might get you talking.”

“Ugh, really, I’m pretty sure it’s just gonna kill me. Then you’re not getting any answers.”

Stacie perked up. “Wait, does that mean-”

“No, I’m still not telling you anything! Jeez, would you just drop it already?” Beca huffed, making her way to the bar, where Chloe was seated and sipping a piña colada. The brunette sat down next to her friend, sticking her tongue out and making a gagging noise.

“I really don’t understand how you can drink that fruity shit, Chlo.”

The redhead shrugged. “It’s tasty. Want some?”

Beca wrinkled her nose. “Ugh. Pass.” She turned around to face the dance floor, leaning back against the counter on her elbows as she scanned the room. A few teams were still arriving, but none she particularly cared about.

The girl raised an eyebrow as she witnessed what seemed to be a dance off happening between the Mexican and Indian teams, and she sighed in relief as her own team was busy chatting with the Canadians instead of pestering her with questions about the previous night.

Beca’s eyes narrowed as she saw their rival team mixed into the crowd, and she hid herself behind Chloe as Kommissar and Pieter approached the bar. The two seemed to be bickering about something in German, but the brunette couldn’t make out what they were saying because of the noise level in the room.

The blonde waved the bartender over, ordering what Beca assumed would likely be some brand of German beer. She stared as the taller woman continued talking to Pieter, her gaze stuck on Kommissar’s lips, and she licked her own lips involuntarily.

“So, you’re sure you don’t wanna tell me _anything?_ ”

Beca jumped as Stacie suddenly appeared in front of her. The smaller girl blinked, looking around. “What the- how- wait, where did Chloe go? She was literally right there.”

The tall brunette pointed away from the bar, where Chloe was dancing with some of the other Bellas. “You know, I _could_ just go ask her myself.”

“What?”

“The Kommissar.” Stacie grinned mischievously. “She _did_ say she’d be willing to tell us if you didn’t.”

“She’s busy talking to Pieter. Don’t be rude.”

Stacie rolled her eyes. “Now you’re just making excuses. Oh, look!” She pointed toward the other side of the bar, where Pieter was about to leave with his drink. The tall brunette grinned. “Perfect timing!”

Beca watched her teammate warily. “Don’t you dare...”

“Hey, Kom- _mmph!!_ ” Stacie’s yell was muffled as the smaller girl clamped a hand over her mouth. “ _I’ll_ talk to her, thanks.” She glared at the tall brunette. “Stay.”

Stacie settled in her seat obediently, and the Bellas captain sighed, hopping off of her seat to join Kommissar at the other end of the table. She rolled her eyes as Stacie patted her on the back and offered her good luck with an accompanying wink.

As the tiny brunette clambered up onto the seat next to her former rival, the German addressed her without so much as a sideways glance. “Ah, the ringleader of the Barden Bellas circus.”

“You know, the mocking really doesn’t do anything when it’s a fact that you totally lost to us.” Beca grinned. “So it looks like you’re gonna have to learn how to speak loser now.”

Kommissar nodded. “I suppose so. On one condition.”

“Condition?”

“I only learn from the best, and in this case, I believe that would be you.”

The smaller girl let the verbal jab slide as an idea suddenly hit her, and she smirked. “Challenge accepted. _But_. Since you’re learning from me, we’re doing this _my_ way.”

Kommissar raised an eyebrow, but nodded and took a sip of her beer. “Very well.” She moved to stand, taking her drink with her. “Come, little _Maus_. I have much to learn.”

Beca hopped off of her seat, chuckling to herself. “You have no idea...” She looked back toward the bar to see Stacie grinning and wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. The Bellas captain rolled her eyes, but grinned as she went to follow Kommissar out of the room.

The walk to the taller woman’s room was quiet. As the two stood in the elevator, Kommissar glanced down at the brunette. The girl was up to something, she could tell, but she couldn’t determine what. The blonde closed her eyes, clearing the thoughts from her mind, and sipped some more of her beer.

Reaching her floor, the German led Beca down the hallway and to the last door on the left. As she took her card key from her pocket, her eyebrows raised as her beer was taken from her hand. Kommissar glanced at her former rival, who simply gestured toward the door.

The blonde stared at the smaller girl for a moment longer before unlocking the door and following Beca inside. As she removed her combat boots and put them by the door, the brunette looked around, examining the room. “Huh. Not much different from ours. Except you get your own room. I’m rooming with Chloe.”

Kommissar chuckled. “Unsurprising.”

Beca hummed in agreement. “Now.” She raised the glass of beer to her lips, downing the rest of the amber liquid, to the taller woman’s intrigue, and offered the DSM leader a confident smirk. “Time to learn.”

The brunette set the glass down and strode toward her former rival, grabbing the back of her neck and forcefully pulling her down into a bruising kiss. The blonde furrowed her brow in confusion, but any questions she had immediately dissipated as the smaller girl firmly bit her lip.

Kommissar groaned, and the sound spurred Beca on. She smirked against the woman’s lips and spoke with a low and even tone of voice. “Lesson one: The Bellas are an institution, not a circus. Now, repeat.”

The German pulled back, staring at the girl in confusion. “What?”

The brunette’s smirk didn’t falter, and she leaned up, close to the woman’s ear. “You heard me.” Another groan sounded from the taller woman as sharp teeth bit down on her earlobe. “Repeat.”

“The... The Bellas are an institution... not a circus...”

“Very good.”

Kommissar stared at her tiny former rival incredulously. “What do you think you are doing...?”

The smaller girl crossed her arms, her entire form exuding the most confidence the German had ever seen in her. “Teaching you, obviously.”

The blonde raised an eyebrow. “Teaching me what, exactly?”

Beca shrugged innocently. “Oh, lots of things. One thing for sure though.”

“And what is that?”

Kommissar narrowed her eyes, watching the brunette cautiously as her lips curled up into a wolfish grin. “That I’m a master in the art of payback.”

The taller woman was more prepared for their second kiss, but no less surprised at the girl’s boldness. Despite that, she smirked. “Hm. So you’ve had a taste of winning. It’s incredible, no? Alluring... intoxicating, even...”

“Speaking of which, lesson two.” The Bellas captain walked the blonde backward until the backs of her legs were pressed against the foot of the bed. “DSM is great, sure.” The tiny brunette’s eyes gleamed provokingly. “But not the best.”

Kommissar scoffed, crossing her arms. “It must be satisfying to say that.”

The smaller girl chuckled darkly. “Not as satisfying as it’ll be when _you_ have to say it. Repeat.”

The German clenched her jaw, reluctantly repeating. “DSM is great... but...” She sighed, muttering the rest of the sentence through gritted teeth. “Not... the best...”

Beca grinned smugly. “So you _do_ know how to swallow your pride.”

She laughed as she received a reproachful glare in response. “C’mon, don’t be like that. Think about it this way. You learn a lesson,” The brunette placed her hand on the taller woman’s chest, gently pushing until Kommissar had no choice but to fall back on the bed. “You get a reward.”

Beca swiftly moved to straddle the blonde’s lap, pulling her former rival close enough that their noses were almost touching. Her hand stroked along the DSM leader’s side, and the taller woman almost missed the tiny brunette’s teasing smirk as her eyes began to flutter closed. “But only if you want it.”

Kommissar’s mind was already starting to cloud with lust at the smaller girl’s words, and paired with her overwhelming confidence, the German could do nothing but swallow hard in anticipation. As she nodded, the brunette gave her a pleased smile. “I thought so. Good.”

A sigh of relief passed Kommissar’s lips as her uniform top was shed from unbearably heated skin, and she fell back against the cool bed sheets. Small hands ventured from her sides to skim up her abs and she gasped sharply as Beca squeezed her breasts.

“Y-you are... teasing...”

The brunette shook her head. “Nope.” One of her hands reached around to unhook the taller woman’s bra and her other hand immediately moved to cover a breast, kneading it and pinching the nipple. “Rewarding.”

When Beca’s mouth latched onto her other breast, licking, sucking, and eventually biting, it took every ounce of willpower the blonde had to resist flipping them over and taking control of the situation. As the brunette’s mouth switched to her other breast, she issued the girl a warning, her voice low and rough.

“Little _Maus_...”

The German emitted a pleasured hiss as cool air was blown across her still wet nipple. Beca leaned up on her elbows to continue her ‘teachings’, speaking matter-of-factly. “Lesson three. My name is Beca.”

Kommissar could only offer her a blank stare. “Yes, I know...”

“You know, but you’ve never actually said it. So I’m going to make you say it.” Her eyes held a predatory gleam as she grinned at the taller woman. “No matter what it takes.”

Her hands drifted down to the hem of the blonde’s uniform shorts, toying with the belt buckle that held the leather skirt over them. Beca chuckled, running her fingers over the strips of leather, her hand lingering dangerously close to Kommissar’s inner thigh.

“Leather really _is_ your thing, isn’t it?”

“Beca...”

The girl in question looked up to see darkened blue eyes that gazed at her almost pleadingly. She smiled. “There you go. Now you’ve got it.”

The brunette unbuckled the German’s belt and shed the rest of her uniform, sitting back to admire her body. No longer was this woman lying in front of Beca the great Kommissar of Das Sound Machine, but a simple, vulnerable human being with the same base desires as herself.

The blonde, already thoroughly wound up, watched Beca through hooded eyes as the smaller girl’s hands slid up to rest near the area she needed them most. Her hips bucked involuntarily, eliciting another chuckle from the Bellas captain.

“Eager to learn, aren’t you?”

“Beca... _please_...” The German’s plea came out in ragged pants, but she was too aroused to be embarrassed about it. She could feel how unbelievably wet she was, and it would come as no surprise to her if the brunette was aware of it too.

Beca’s aura of confidence momentarily faltered as she heard the sheer need in the woman’s voice, but she managed to compose herself and tilted her head in mock inquisition. “Is it just me, or is the mighty Kommissar... begging? That’s new.”

Ignoring the girl’s complacency, her hand inched toward her inner thigh, but the brunette noticed and caught both of her hands. Beca tsked. “So impatient...” She stretched the woman’s arms above her head. “Keep those there.”

“I learned your lessons... what more do you want...?”

The brunette shook her head. “Clearly not well enough.” Something between a gasp and a moan was torn from the blonde’s throat as the smaller girl bit the junction between her neck and shoulder, soothing the irritated skin with a lick and a soft kiss, murmuring into her ear. “Try again. Lesson one?”

The German wracked her brain trying to remember as Beca kissed and nipped down her body at an agonizingly slow pace. “The Bellas... are an in-institution... not... not a circus...”

The tiny brunette hummed in approval, the vibration against Kommissar’s stomach causing her to squirm with need. “Lesson two?”

“DSM... is great, but- _hah..._ ” The taller woman’s breath hitched as Beca’s finger circled teasingly around her clit. “But n-not... the best...”

“Mm. Good, good. And finally, lesson three.”

“Your... your name is-” Before the blonde could finish her sentence, two fingers easily slid into her. Kommissar’s strangled yelp dissolved into a wanton moan as Beca’s fingers began to move, and her hips lifted eagerly to meet each thrust.

The German’s hands, still above her head, grasped for purchase, and she settled for balling her fists in the sheets as the brunette suddenly curled her fingers. The blonde’s back arched well off of the bed as the smaller girl continued her ministrations with steady thrusts and the occasional curl.

Beca grinned as the taller woman began to clench around her fingers, and she glanced up to watch Kommissar’s face twitch at her every movement. “Now... lesson three.” Her thumb came down to rub the German’s clit. “What’s my name?”

“B-... Bec-... _Becaaa!!!”_ The blonde cried out her former rival’s name as her orgasm hit her, and her body went rigid for a moment. Beca slowed her pace, easing the woman down from her high, and slid her fingers out. The German laid there for a moment, trying to settle down her heaving chest.

Kommissar was at a loss for words as she stared at the tiny brunette, who had sat up and licked her fingers clean, her casual expression giving no indication of what she had just done. “You... how in the world did you...? I don’t understand...”

The girl raised an eyebrow, and the corner of her mouth lifted into an amused smirk. “Looks like I’ve even rendered the great Kommissar speechless. You lost to us, you begged to me, and now you can barely speak. What a day.”

The German shook her head weakly. “Such confidence...”

Beca chuckled, sliding off of the bed to settle between the woman’s thighs. “You haven’t seen anything yet.”

“Wha-” The blonde’s question was cut off by a moan as Beca’s tongue slipped into her, and her hips automatically rose again to gain more friction. The smaller girl laid an arm across the German’s hips in an effort to hold them down, and she chuckled lightly, drawing another moan from the woman above her.

The brunette suddenly withdrew her tongue, but Kommissar had no time to complain as teeth immediately nipped at her clit, pushing her over the edge and into another intense orgasm. Another keening moan in the form of the smaller girl’s name sounded out in the otherwise quiet room, and the blonde collapsed back onto the bed, panting harshly.

The bed dipped slightly as Beca crawled back onto it and lay on her side next to the recovering German. “So how’s that for teaching, huh?”

Kommissar blinked, still trying to even her breath out. “ _Mein Gott... Ich kann nicht_... I don’t know... what to say...”

The tiny brunette grinned. “Lesson four.”

The taller woman froze, looking at the girl incredulously. “When was there a fourth lesson?” Her head fell back onto the bed as she heaved a deep sigh. “As much as I appreciate it... I don’t think I can handle another lesson at the moment...”

Beca laughed. “Don’t worry, just repeat after me.” She smirked at Kommissar. “I’m a master in the art of payback.”

The blonde chuckled weakly. “Indeed, you are...” She glanced over to find the smaller girl watching her expectantly, and she sighed. “You are a master in the art of payback.”

“And don’t you forget it.”

Kommissar scoffed. “After everything that just happened, I’m sure these lessons have been ingrained permanently into my mind...”

Beca grinned. “Even better.” She leaned forward, capturing the German’s lips in a tender kiss. As they parted, her gaze briefly wandered down the taller woman’s body, and she hummed in appreciation. “God, you’re gorgeous...”

Kommissar offered the girl a genuine smile, slowly reaching up to stroke her cheek. “Thank you.”

The brunette leaned into her touch, but started giggling after a moment. The German raised an eyebrow. “What is so funny?”

“Your sweat really does smell like cinnamon.”

Kommissar chuckled. “Then I hope you like cinnamon.”

“No...” The blonde furrowed her brow in concern, but Beca smiled reassuringly, turning her face to kiss the woman’s palm. “I love it.” Her gaze flicked downward again. “You know, you should probably get under the covers.”

The taller woman hummed in agreement, and slowly moved up so her legs were on the bed. Beca pulled the sheets out from under the blonde’s body and draped them over her once she had settled comfortably. “There.” She moved to stand, gesturing toward the door. “So... I should go. My team’s gonna be looking for me.”

Before the brunette could leave, she was stopped by a hand on her wrist. She looked back at Kommissar questioningly, and was taken by surprise as the German pulled her in for a final kiss.

“Just so you know... you are an excellent teacher.” She smirked. “I was right. When it comes to speaking ’loser’, you are indeed the best to learn from.”

The smaller girl blushed. “Yeah, well... you seemed to pick it up pretty fast, so... you make for a pretty damn good student. The best I’ve ever had, in fact.”

Kommissar grinned teasingly. “The _only_ , I would hope.”

Beca returned her grin. “You know it.” She turned and headed to the door, but stopped as she opened it. “Oh, and... you know that saying ‘an eye for an eye’?”

The blonde raised an eyebrow. “Yes...?”

The Bellas captain revealed a piece of black, lacy fabric, waving it triumphantly at the German. Kommissar tilted her head in confusion. “What is-...?” Her eyes lit up in recognition, and she stared disbelievingly at that smaller girl. “ _Unmöglich..._ ”

Beca twirled the blonde’s underwear around her finger, grinning in satisfaction. “Gotcha.”

The taller woman tried to sit up, but her worn muscles immediately caused her to fall back down to the bed. She sighed, narrowing her eyes at the tiny brunette. “You are very lucky that you have rendered my legs immobile, little _Maus..._ ”

Beca shrugged. “Hey. I told you I’m a master in the art of payback.” The brunette was already on her way out the door as she enthusiastically threw her fist in the air. “Whoo! Vengeance!”

Kommissar rolled her eyes, and she sighed, muttering to the empty room. “Maturity is certainly not your strong suit...”

~~~~~

As Beca entered the hotel lobby the next morning, Stacie, Amy, and Cynthia-Rose were already gathered around a table. Amy was talking about something, enthusiastically waving her arms around and amusing the other two.

She stopped as she caught sight of Beca walking toward them, and grinned. “Mornin’, boss!”

Stacie turned around, her face lighting up with excitement at seeing the tiny brunette. “Hey, Cap! Sooo... about that-”

Beca sighed. “You’re not gonna give up on this, are you...?”

“Nope, so you’d better tell us!”

Cynthia-Rose nodded. “You disappeared at the after-party last night, girl.” She grinned. “Tell me you got lucky with the German lady again!”

Stacie smirked. “Of course she did! All thanks to me.”

Beca huffed. “I totally could’ve done without your input. You got me in trouble with Chloe last time. If she hears about _this_ , she’s for sure gonna kill me...”

Amy crossed her arms, gazing up at the ceiling in thought. “Well, I’d say you’ve got two choices. You can face Chloe, or fight to the death in a pit of hungry crocodiles.”

The tiny brunette stared at her. “Uh... Amy, I don’t think-”

“I, personally, would go for the crocodiles, but we’ll worry about that later.”

Stacie’s eager voice shook Beca out of her bewilderment at the Australian’s thought process. “So? You guys did it, right??”

“Again!” Cynthia-Rose added.

Beca sighed. “Yes, we-” She winced as she was cut off by Stacie’s excited squeal, and sighed again as Amy and Cynthia-Rose cheered. “Guys, could we... you know, keep it down a little...?”

Amy stood, ignoring the other girl’s request. “Look out, world, our captain’s a bona fide ladykiller!”

“Amy!” Beca hissed at the blonde, urging her to sit back down.

“Who’s a what now?”

The girls turned to see Emily, whose head was tilted as she stared at them like a confused puppy. Amy motioned for her to sit. “Let me break it down for you, Legacy.”

She held a hand up. “You’ve got the Kommissar, right? Like, this super fierce lion.” She mimicked a lion’s roar, then held up her other hand. “Then you’ve got Beca. Beca tamed the lion, and now the lion’s a little kitty cat.”

Everyone stared as Amy made purring noises and began to pet her own hand. Emily glanced at Beca, completely perplexed. Cynthia-Rose put a hand on the freshman’s shoulder. “Beca and the lady from DSM did the do. Got it?”

Realization dawned on the girl’s face. “ _Oh_.” Emily looked back at their captain, who was staring at the floor. “Um... congratulations?”

Beca’s face burned red as she mumbled a quick “thanks”, and Stacie grinned, slinging an arm around the smaller girl. “ _You_ deserve a drink. It’s on me.”

Beca shook her head vigorously. “No way. Not after the last time you handed me a drink...” Her face scrunched up in displeasure as she recalled the near-toxic concoction that the taller girl had handed to her the previous night.

“Beca Mitchell!”

The group turned again as Chloe approached them, and Beca scrambled out of Stacie’s hold. The other girls scattered as the redhead’s gaze locked onto her co-captain, and the tiny brunette looked around. “Wow, _thanks_ , guys. Just leave me here to...”

She glanced up at her friend meekly. “Uh... h-hey, Chlo. What’s up...?”

Chloe was carrying a basket wrapped in plastic. “This was delivered to our room.”

Beca watched in silence as she set the basket on the table, and her eyes widened as she registered what it was. “Is that...?”

“A fruit basket.”

The smaller girl stared at it in confusion, but Chloe continued. “And you know what else?” She set a box down onto Beca’s lap. The brunette’s face paled as she saw its contents. “Mini muffins...”

The redhead narrowed her eyes at Beca. “I think that talk we were supposed to have is _long_ overdue.”

As Chloe began to walk back to the elevators, Beca glared at the “gifts” that she had been presented with, and she was sure that Kommissar was off somewhere laughing and celebrating yet another victory.

The Bellas captain shook her head. “You just _had_ to get a win out of this, didn’t you...?”

The brunette cast a final glance at the fruit basket and box of mini muffins, sighing. She grabbed the basket and went to pick up the box, but paused. She glanced around for a moment, then took a muffin and bit into it.

“Ah, I see you are enjoying the mini muffins.”

Beca froze mid-chew as Kommissar’s voice reached her ears. She swallowed the piece of muffin she was eating and whipped around to face the German, but the taller woman spoke first.

“It seems that you have won this round. Needless to say, I was most impressed. You have proven to be a worthy adversary, even beyond the realm of acapella.” Kommissar smirked. “And I believe you have rightfully earned the title ‘Kicker of Ass’.”

The smaller girl grinned. “Damn right, I have.”

The blonde chuckled. “Never change, little _Maus_. I enjoy the challenge.”

Beca smirked, opening her mouth to respond, but she was cut off by the sound of her name in the distance. “Beca!”

The brunette’s head shot up to see Chloe waiting impatiently at the elevators, shooting a lethal glare at the German. Beca pointed toward the elevators with her thumb.

“Okay, so first of all, _if_ I survive Chloe’s wrath... I will _totally_ be a challenge to you. Every day. In fact, I’ve decided I’m just gonna be a pain in your ass for the rest of your life.”

The taller woman laughed. “I suppose I can live with that. But remember, the concept of ‘payback’ can come in many forms.”

As Beca slowly headed toward the elevators to join her friend, she grinned. “Then it’s a good thing I’m the master. And I’m gonna prove it to you, no matter what it takes.”

Kommissar crossed her arms, smirking at the idea of more interaction with her favorite rival. Before the tiny brunette stepped into the elevator, the German responded, throwing the girl’s own words back at her.

“Challenge accepted.”


End file.
